unnamed_project_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Arrington
2000px-Greater coat of arms of the United States.svg.png|United States of America ---- Samuel Arrington is a professional American football player and an agent for the U.S. Special Operatives. He works under Richard DiMercurio and is a superior of Alexia DiMercurio but later becomes one of her Einherjar. In the game version of Threads of Fate: Destiny he is a potential love interest for Alexia only. He is Andrew Harker's main rival for Alexia's affections in both the game and the anime. ---- Personality Sam is a lethal combination of cunning and arrogant. He is overly confident in his own abilities (which constantly leads to his failures to retrieve Alexia) and easily distracted. He takes his job as a special operative very seriously and considers his "other" job as a professional football player a "hobby" which angers the other Einherjar. Sam is deeply loyal to the Spec Ops. Division and particularly Richard DiMercurio whom he looks up to. He aims to emulate his superior, but ultimately falls short since he cannot emotionally detach himself from certain situations. Appearance Sam is the tallest of all of the male characters at 193 cm. He has curly black hair, which he sometimes slicks back, and violet eyes. He is considered handsome by all of the female characters except Alexia (who is most likely lying about her attraction to him.) He has a lean but muscular build and is often seen with a smirk on his face. History Sam graduated from college and was drafted into the NFL because of his superior quarterback skills. He had already planned to join the U.S. government by this time and took up a summer internship with the CIA to establish connections for his post-football career. It was during this time that he caught the eye of Richard DiMercurio who hired him as a permanent employee. Over the next few years he proved himself a loyal subordinate to Richard who eventually promoted him to a supervisory role in the Spec. Ops Division. Richard put Sam in charge of monitoring Alexia, though Sam had no knowledge of Alexia's past. After it is discovered that Alexia has been using the biosynth armor without permission from the agency, Sam is tasked with bringing her back to headquarters. Story Sam is first introduced when he saves Elia's party from being destroyed by Alexia in her biosynth armor. He intervenes, causing Alexia, Luke, and Andrew to withdraw. Since he cannot see Elia and the others who are currently in the void, he curses to himself and leaves leaving the party to wonder why an NFL quarterback would be in a military uniform chasing Alexia. Relationships Alexia DiMercurio Sam is Alexia's superior in the Spec. Ops Division but she doesn't respect him. Alexia has been at odds with Sam since the day he entered the division because of his admiration for her father. At first Sam sees Alexia as just a rebellious child and does his best to follow his orders and retrieve her. However, over time he starts to question whether this is true. After learning about her past, Sam begins to see Alexia as a hero and respects her, though he still respects her father. He eventually joins her team as her last Einherjar under the pretenses of "bringing her back" though they both know he really just wants to help in the fight. In both the anime and the game, there is underlying romantic tension between Sam and Alexia. In the game these feelings can be acted upon and lead to a path where Sam is Evie and Dominic's father instead of Andrew. In the anime, the tension merely acts as an obstacle for Andrew's affections toward Alexia as he is her canon love interest. Andrew Harker Sam is Andrew's chief rival for Alexia's affections and as such, the two have a tumultuous relationship. * * only applicable in the game version if Sam is chosen as Alexia's love interest Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Einherjar Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Active